Fleeting
by Toni Toni Choppaa-kun
Summary: Takeda was a wholly unremarkable man. He taught at the Academy, was loved and respected by his students, and had a fair number of friends. However, when on a field exercise with his, erm, "energetic" class, he somehow ends up meeting a certain Shinigami that leaves quite the impression on the mild-mannered teacher. OC/?


Takeda sighed deeply. _"Another sloppily done assignment." _he thought to himself tiredly. Muttering under his breath that the quality of work turned in by students had dropped in the past decade, he ran a lithe, long-fingered hand through his midnight-blue hair. Shaking the shoulder-length hair out of his face, he let another sigh escape from between his lips before picking up the red correction pen once more to resume the monotonous grading of Kido property essays. His mouth turned downwards into more of a grimace as he read a particularly awfully worded paper. Sighing yet again, he took off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes forcefully, trying to stay awake. After grading several more assignments, Takeda relented to the fog of sleep that loomed threateningly overhead. His head lolled forward, draping the stacks of papers in blue-black strands of hair as sleep finally overtook the young man.

* * *

"Alright class, today we are doing some fieldwork!" Takeda announced, trying to sound as excited as he could, when in reality he was scared witless. These kids get high off of fieldwork just about as much as Rangiku got high off of even the slightest reference to sake! He smiled slightly at that; he hadn't seen her in ages, but could still remember somewhat their drunken escapades through Seireitei. Chuckling softly, he turned back to his class only to be met with 34 shinigami wannabes grinning and cackling like wolves that had just cornered their prey in their own den. And Takeda felt very, very much cornered.

He could almost feel the sweat forming on the back of his neck as he looked into the face of his biggest troublemaker, Shinto. He had to force himself not to cringe while attempting to smile at the near-maniacal grin plastered across the wild young boy's face. Quickly, he averted his eyes and spoke to the rest of the class.

"Ok, now remember: even if you have a personal vendetta against someone, that does not mean you can pummel them into the ground with your fists and your Zanpakutou at their throat, DO YOU UNDERSTAND, MINAKO?" He said wildly. "WE, AS SHINIGAMI, DO NOT SWING AROUND OUR ZANPAKUTOU JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE WAS TALKING TO MR. ODA, UNDERSTAND?"

By now, Takeda was panting and staring down a mildly pretty blond-haired student, her blue eyes almost glaring back defiantly.

"But she was TALKING to Akio like she had the RIGHT to TALK to him; I would even go so far as to say she was FLIRTING with him, that nasty conniving little ska—"

"That is entirely enough, young woman." He scolded before moving his attention back to the other 33 maniacally violent students. "As I was saying, the 12th Division has graciously allowed for our class to test out a new training device that—"

"What are they?"

"What do they do?"

"Are they cool?"

"Do we get to pummel _them_?"

"Wait, they're from that creepy taichou?"

"Why can't we fight real Hollows?"

"When can we see them?"

Laughing at the obvious excitement emanating from his pupils, he waved his hands at him to get them to settle down.

"Ok, ok, cool your jets—before we can do anything, we must understand what we're doing, don't we?" All 34 students nodded their heads eagerly before he spoke again.

"These training devices provided by the 12th Division—yes, Shinto, they're from Kurotsuchi Taichou—are modeled after real Hollows they collected for research in Gensei. They look, act, and fight like real Hollows, and I was able to convince Genryuusai-dono that you all," he looked meaningfully at his beloved students "are ready to take on such a strenuous training exercise."

"Now," he said, pacing the front of the large classroom. "I believe in each and every one of you, and I know you all can handle this. BUT, Soutaichou-sama didn't really think you could do such a thing. In fact, it took a lot of persuading for him to agree to this, especially since this class has caused quite the ruckus in the past few weeks. However, I want you to prove him wrong, and show him you have what it takes to be incredibly fine shinigami. Understand?"

A chorus of voices responded with remarks ranging from, "Yes Sir!" to "We'll show that old geezer!" to "Ha! As if we couldn't take on some fake Hollows!" Takeda chuckled ruefully, not having the heart to tell them to be quiet. Eventually, he cleared his throat and the class remembered themselves enough to sit back down and listen. Smiling warmly at the children he almost felt like were his own, he continued his description of the day's highlight.

"As I was saying, we will be travelling to the forest outside of one of the Rukongai districts to train with these faux Hollows. However, while it is programmed not to attack the innocent civilians of Rukongai, it _is _programmed to seek out Shinigami and fight. As I was introduced to this by Kurotsuchi Taichou, I came up with the idea to use this imitation Hollow activity into a teambuilding exercise as well." He smiled widely at the kids dressed in red and blue uniforms and exclaimed, "We're going to play Capture the Flag!"

The less intelligent portion of the class groaned loudly, while the slightly more attentive students wondered aloud how the Hollows would play into Takeda-sensei's usually so-boring-you'd-rather-fight-a-tree game of Capture the Flag. This time, Takeda was the one to grin wolfishly as he _excited about something I would have them do as fieldwork," _he smirked to himself. 9 times out of 10, the fieldwork he gave them was oh-so-safe and utterly boring. Only when he was feeling restless would he give his class a more dangerous and exciting "mission". Nonetheless, his kids were in for a surprise this time around, for Takeda was excited about the imitation Hollows; he had always loved trying out Mayuri's new creations. He remembered one time when he had snuck into Mayuri's office to see what was so important in there, and had found the feed for all of the surveillance cameras all over Seireitei. He chuckled, remembering Kurotsuchi's face when he found him in his office, on his computer no less!

Remembering he still needed to explain how the exercise would go, he cleared his throat. Every single pair of eyes snapped back on him, waiting for an explanation to sate their curiosity. "Let me explain," he paused for effect.

"There will be two teams: one team made up entirely of faux Hollows, and a team made of you youngsters!" he exclaimed energetically. "However, there will be half as many Hollows as you, meaning that I will divide you all up into pairs! So you will HAVE to work with them!"

Shinto snickered loudly. "Well, even if we're put with people we hate, we can just split up Bokeda-sensei!"

"Oops! I forgot to mention that I'll be binding you with an incredibly strong Kido, so I should hope you won't split up!" Shinto scratched his head awkwardly._ "Ha!" _Takeda thought triumphantly. _"Takeda: 1, Shinto: 0."_

He had the class line up in front of his desk in the front of the room where he called off the pairs. Takeda smirked victoriously; he had paired up people that have strong grudges against each other together. _"Ahh, being a teacher is so amusing," _he thought to himself. But, this was good for them, especially since his class was always known for their wild, occasionally violent attitudes, strong grudges, and the love of a good fight, no matter how trivial the reason. What Takeda found amusing was that he always got the "special cases". Most of the time, they were the classes so psychotic that other teachers had deemed them a lost cause and sent them to him as a last resort. Although he didn't show it too often, he had quite the temper. As such, he was rather good at snapping rambunctious classes back into shape. He remembered his first day as a teacher: he had gotten one of the most terribly-behaved classes in the Academy as a sort of "initiation" for the new teacher. Takeda had scared the balls off of over half the class and earned their respect within 5 minutes. Even though he had a roaring temper most students had dubbed "Takeda's Fiery Wrath of Hell", once he got to know his class, he was incredibly caring and affectionate. Some people even suspected he was bipolar how much his mood could swing in the span of 5 seconds. Nonetheless, everyone loved and respected him, which Takeda took great pride in.

Finally finished with every Kido binding he had to repeat, he stood up from his desk. "Ok guys, are you ready?!" he cried out. He was met with 34 heated glares from his student. Takeda nearly had to hold himself up on the side of the desk to not wilt under the intensity directed at him.

"Well then," he let out weakly. "Shall we go then?"

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE READ!

Hi so this is my first fic ever! I'm super excited! I honestly don't know what I'm doing! But I've been reading fanfiction for a while, and figured, "What the hey, why don't I give it a go?"

So ya. I really am not sure who I want to pair Takeda with. I am open to any suggestions! Actually scratch that, please give me suggestions! Jeez, I feel so naive and clueless... I don't even know if I want this OC to be a guy or not! Jesus!

But I do like yaoi, especially in the Bleachverse, since I find it hard to find a decent heterosexual pairing that doesn't include the guy always-and I mean ALWAYS-saving the girl every single time! GAH! Bleach really needs more strong female leads so that Ichigo doesn't always come galloping to the rescue! Seriously!

Anyhoo, PLEASE HELP ME I AM SO CLUELESS!

Thanks,

チョッパーくん

(By the by, this OC was basically based entirely off of Iruka! I love him! Aaand I thought, "Why shouldn't Bleach have its own Iruka? Better yet, why should't Bleach have its own KakaIru?" [I am IN LOVE with KakaIru, I think it's the sweetest thing ever] but anyways, that's how this came about! I also have never read a fic about an OC that teaches at the Academy, so I figured that I should make a Iruka-ish Bleach OC! Yay!)


End file.
